


[Podfic of] you carried romance in the palm of your hand

by exmanhater



Category: Pitch Perfect (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Femslash, Podfic, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 10:10:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca spends the weeks before Christmas cramming for finals and barely speaking to anyone, the exception primarily being Cynthia Rose, since they live in the same room.</p>
<p>Or: the very slow process by which Beca Mitchell figures out what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] you carried romance in the palm of your hand

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [you carried romance in the palm of your hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/700380) by [Care](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Care/pseuds/Care). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/you%20carried%20romance%20in%20the%20palm%20of%20your%20hand.mp3) (21.52 MB) ||| [M4B](http://exmanhater.parakaproductions.com/you%20carried%20romance%20in%20the%20palm%20of%20your%20hand.m4b) (22.65 MB)

Please right click and "Save As".

 **Length** : 46:37

**Streaming:**   



End file.
